


Cabur

by hirusen



Category: Destiny (Video Games), The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Bounty Hunters, Confusion, Crossover, Culture Shock, Gen, Language, ManDadlorian, Mandalorian Culture, Mars (Destiny), Mercury (Destiny), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protectiveness, Star Wars References, The Crucible (Destiny), The Tower (Destiny)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:35:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21666787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hirusen/pseuds/hirusen
Summary: After his ship malfunctioned and he ended up in a part of the galaxy he didn't even have knowledge of, a stranger is perhaps the only hope he might have of getting back home.
Relationships: The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV) & Male Guardian (Destiny)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 61





	1. Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> So...yeah. A friend of mine and I were talking about a crossover between the Mandalorian series on Disney+ and Destiny and well... I felt the need to indulge. Sorry if something is wrong or if the Mandalorian feels a little out of character.

Avery sighed as he flew back to the Tower. He had just gotten done with a mission on Io and...let's just say the other guardians that were around _weren't_ the best help to complete the task. "Oh, come on Av! I'm sure things would've gone worse if we had to do this on the Tangled Shore!" Risun wasn't wrong; she's hardly ever wrong. Of course anything Avery was about to say next was cut short as a ship suddenly shot in front of them, clearly not in full control. "SHIT!" A quick maneuver put them out of risk of a collision, but that won't stop an out of control ship.

"Risun, hack into the main frame of that ship and see what's wrong." "Copy." Avery saw from the corner of his eye as he quickly began tailing the rogue ship as his Ghost's shell expanded to do as he instructed. "This is weird. Barely anything about that ship is familiar to me." "What?" How could a ship have parts and components that Risun didn't know? "Can you get their contact frequency?" "Yeah, give me a second." A few moments later, _"Who is this?"_ "Don't worry about that now; what's going on with your ship?" _"I'm not sure. Navi-computer seemed to gotten fried during my last jump."_ "Can your Ghost fix it?"

There was a short pause. _"Ghost? What are you talking about?"_ "Wait, do you not have a Ghost?" _"No."_ _Oh Traveler..._ That wasn't good. "Guy must be a Dark Age Risen. To think he survived this long without his Ghost..." Avery muttered to himself. "Listen, I'm gonna need you to tell me any read-outs you've got on your ship's diagnosis and I'll walk you through how to fix it." The man didn't reply, just spat out what was asked of him and Avery walked him through how to stabilize his ship. Avery breathed a heavy sigh. "Let's head back to the Tower and have Amanda take a look at your ship; might need some pieces replaced."

Again, there was no reply, though the silence felt like the man was telling him to lead the way.

* * *

He'll admit, whoever this guy was, he had a gorgeous ship; he's never even seen a model like this before. "Maybe we should ask Holliday to commission one for us?" Risun giggled at the suggestion. As the man's ship landed and the ramp lowered, Avery was greeted to the sight of beautifully crafted armor. He could tell there was no shader on it, and to see such naturally silver armor was rare nowadays. He also noticed at the man's heels was a small form. A small green form of a race he's never seen before.

"Who's the little one?" Avery asked, seeing the man's helmet only move slightly as he glanced to his feet. "Someone I'm taking care of." _Light, do I love his voice._ Over the comms he couldn't hear it that well, but now? Even with his helmet on, Avery could just melt at the sound of this man talking. "I'm Avery, by the way. This is Risun, my Ghost." He introduced, hand extended, but the man didn't seem interested. "Okay..." Avery muttered, lowering his hand. "So, what's--h-hey!" Avery started, but the man was already walking off, the little child not too far behind.

"Where do you think you're going?" The man didn't respond, just kept walking. "Look, you need to see Zavala and Ikora! You've clearly haven't been back in the system for a long time, so there's a lot you missed while you were away." "What is this system? My navi-computer couldn't find a map of it anywhere." "What? Are you okay? We're in the Sol system, remember? Place where us Guardians live?" The man tilted his head, clearly confused by his words. _...There's no way..._ "...Come on, the Vanguard may be able to help clear things up."

* * *

"Ugh!" "Are they normally that busy?" Avery sighed, guiding the stranger down into the Annex. "No. Something must've happened outside of Earth..." He doesn't even have to look at him to know the man is once again tilting his head in confusion. "And who are we going to now?" "Someone who's been out of the Sol system before. Maybe he can help us." It was better than trying to wait for Ikora and Zavala to be free enough to talk anyway.

"Drifter!" Named man snapped his head their way and smirked. "Brother! What can I do for you?" "He needs some help. Apparently, he doesn't have a map of the Sol system." Drifter glanced up and down the man's form before his face turned somber. "...What's your name, brother?" "Does it matter? Empire looking for me?" "Empire?" Drifter asked, lost. The man just sighed, annoyed. "...Whatcha got for pay, brother?" The man pulled out a small handful of small metal bars of what seemed like copper, silver, and gold. Drifter huffed a breath.

"I didn't think it was possible for your ships to make it out this far." "His ship? Why? Is it not like ours?" "No, brother, it's not. What you've got there pal? It's not gonna get you nothin' 'round here. Glimmer is our currency." The man seemed once again confused. "Looks like this." Drifter said as he pulled out a small, light blue cube that glew dimly in the light. "...I don't have anything like that..." "Well, looks like you're gonna be needin' some while you're stuck here." "Stuck?!" The stranger barked, not liking the news.

"We aren't in some part of the Outer Rim?" "Outer Rim? No, no nothing like that." "Then what? Hutt territory? Old Separatist space? A new area controlled by the Republic?" "Friend, none of what yer sayin' is making sense. We are in an entirely _**different**_ part of the galaxy." Even though he wore a helmet, Avery swore he saw the man pale a little. "...You're Mandalorian, right?" The Mandalorian nodded his head. "Thought so; I've heard rumors about humans living in a society like that." "So...he's from a different galaxy?"

Drifter hummed in agreement. "One far, far away from here." Well great. What happens now?


	2. Confusion

"So, what's going on? Ikora and Zavala were running around like headless chickens when we got here." "Black Garden. Apparently the last raid team that flew in hasn't come back, and what's worse is that they detected Atheon's signature inside the Garden." Avery paled. He knows the raid team that went into the Garden; they've guided countless Guardians through all of the Leviathan, as well as killing Riven for the millionth time and taking back the Black Armory vault again from another incarnation of the Insurrection Prime. For them to just up and disappear like that...

"Well, I guess we'll just have to wait and see. In the meantime, Avery, you might wanna set up your new friend here with some bounties and head out into the field. He's gonna need Glimmer." At the word bounty the man suddenly perked up. "That sounds like a start to me." The Mandalorian spoke turning to Avery, clearly wanting him to lead the way. "Just, keep this low, yeah? Until he's officially registered no one can know he's not from the system." That's right. While the Vanguard and the Consensus aren't opposed to out-of-system individuals helping protect the Tower and the Sol system as a whole, they have to be registered as non-Guardians; they're treated no different than Guardians, but assignments that could cost a Lightness their life wasn't something they could do.

That included, well...basically everything that a Guardian does. _This is sure getting complicated in a hurry._ Avery, shaking the thought away, moved from Drifter's larger hidey-hole, and towards Ada-1 and the Black Armory. "Welcome, Guardians." The Mandalorian froze for a moment, Avery sensing that his eyes narrowed on the Exo. "Something wrong, _Guardian_?" Ada growled, clearly aware that she was being glared at. "...No." "Ada...um..." "Yes, Avery?" Her tone turned warmer when she addressed him. "Well, okay um, there's...something you need to know about him..."

* * *

"...I see. Well, in that case, welcome, Mandalorian, to the Black Armory." "Thanks." Geez, what's with the short reply? "Normally, I'd have you buy a weapons frame and craft it within our forges, but given the circumstance, I shall proved you with one weapon. Take a look at our wares and pick which one you would like." Ada explained as she gestured to the displays, quickly turning back to her work. The Mandalorian twisted cleanly on his heel and began browsing her wares. Avery saw as he stiffened up again. "Something wrong?"

"...I'm not familiar with any of these weapons. They're different from my own." He stated as he drew what Avery had thought was a hand cannon from the holster at his waist. Indeed, while it appeared to be like a their weapons, its design was much different. Even what it used as bullets was different too. "...Are those...energy weapons? Like, pure energy?" The man nodded his head, turning his attention back to the weapons before him. "...This one." He spoke as he traced the edge of the Tatara Gaze with his finger. "An excellent choice." Ada stated as she came over and pressed a slim button on the edge of the display; they watched as the weapon was quickly assembled, the display case opening and Ada handed the sniper over to the Mandalorian. "You'll need a little practice with our weapons before you're comfortable using them. Despite your own sniper, ours operates much differently than yours."

The Mandalorian didn't say anything, just nodded his head as he carefully strapped the weapon across his back. "...Come on, we should head to the EDZ. It's nearby and not too many people are gonna be around either." Avery piped up, not liking the tension that was building around the stranger as he kept staring at Ada-1. "...Like a weapon built by a droid is worth anything..." Avery halted at the man's words, disbelief on his face. "What did you just say? I'll have you know, Black Armory weapons are the most sought after thing by both Guardians and non-Guardians alike! And what did you just call Ada?" "A droid; and I don't see how people would want weapons crafted by her."

"She's an Exo! I don't know what a droid is where you're from, but we don't have those around here!" Avery barked, teeth bared and gritted, as he glared daggers at the other man. "I understand that you're from an entirely different part of this giant, fucked up galaxy, but don't you _dare_ insult the people here!" His rage seemed to make the other back down from his stance, but he didn't apologize for it. Anger still pulsed through him, but Avery still guided the other back to the Hanger.

* * *

"Hey there! I must say, your ship is quite a beauty! I've never seen a model like that before!" Amanda squealed upon their return, though her joy damped when she saw Avery's face. "...What's wrong, buddy?" "Hmm? Oh, it's nothing. I'm just worried about the raid team." Amanda sighed, leaning against the Sparrow frame next to her. "I wondered how long it'd be before you heard. ...You think they'll be ok?" Avery chuckled, some of his anger being defused by the conversation. "They better be, or I'll have Risun revive them just so I can beat their asses if they don't." The duo chuckled, Avery noting that the Mandalorian was looking around the area, spotting something that seemed to anger him.

"...Come on, we should get going." Avery spoke, heading deeper into the Hanger and away from all the people nearby. "Don't have droids my ass." "We don't." "So what are those?" He questioned, jabbing a finger towards the inactive frames that were stored until need. "Frames. We call them Frames. They're mainly used for security purposes around the system; usually assigned to scientists or researchers since they're noncombatants and us Guardians are needed for active field work and not protection duties." Avery explained, once again impressed by how expressive this man can make his helmet.

"Exos were once humans; they were meant to replace human military forces as Exos don't feel pain the same way you and I do, and they're harder to traumatize. Ada-1 has a high disdain towards people like me because she had to watch as Guardians killed the founders of the Black Armory." "...She didn't found it?" Avery shook her head. "Lightless humans did. She just continues their work." He wasn't too sure how well this guy was handling all of this information; he's clearly still experiencing culture shock--and who knows how long that's going to go on for--and this might be getting overwhelming for him.

As they reached their ships, Avery heard soft cooing and glanced to their feet. He nearly forgotten about the young child the Mandalorian was taking care of. "I don't think it's safe for him to come with us." "I agree, but if he stays in my ship, he'll be fine." Avery glanced between the man's ship and the man himself. "We...don't have a landing place for that." "What?" Avery sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Look, you'll be flying to the EDZ with me in my ship--there's enough room for us both--but I don't have the room for the little one to also be aboard with us, and I don't feel comfortable leaving him alone on my ship without one of us there; Risun can't stay with him because I need her with me on the field. The youngling is just going to have to stay here."

The Mandalorian glanced down to the young child he cared for, bent down and picked him up. "...And I can't pay anyone to watch him..." "I've got ya covered, pal." They both snapped around to see Amanda standing nearby. "I've handled plenty of little guys before, he'll be no trouble." "...Thank you." The child seemed happy enough as he was handed over to Amanda, the woman almost instantly cooing at the small form in her arms, heading back to her work station. Avery just jerked his head towards his ship.


	3. Complications

"You know, this wasn't how I thought this would go." "Hey, I said that my ship had room for the both of us; I never said it would be comfortable." Avery replied as he headed towards Trostland. At the moment, the Mandalorian was cramped behind the pilot seat of Avery's ship, his hands wrapped around the top of the seat just enough for him to bend his arms, but that was about it. "So what kind of bounties do you normally do for Glimmer?" "Hunt high-value targets, kill the local enemy forces, scout out areas of interest, gather stolen materials from the enemy, that kind of thing." "Really?"

Avery chuckled. "Well, those are actually patrols we do to help keep the peace in any given area; bounties we obtain from the local vendor of that area. Sometimes you've got to kill enemies in a specific location or areas, other times it's killing with a certain weapon or elemental type from our Light. Basically, we just kill a lot of things." The man chuckled softly. "Sounds like I'll be fitting in just fine." Avery heard as he shifted his weight, Risun flashing something foreign to the man on one of the screens. "So what are these high-value targets like? Assassins?" "No, just enemies of importance among our enemies. Taking them out won't stop them, and another will be bound to replace them soon. But it does slow them down for a bit, which is really all we can ask for."

"Are these targets like you?" "What?" Avery turned his head to his guest, brow cocked since they hadn't landed yet so was no need for Risun to transmat his helmet on. "The high-value targets. They like us?" "No. Not in the slightest." The Mandalorian looked lost, but Avery just smirked. "You'll see soon."

* * *

As they were transmatted off his ship (Avery still recalling how flustered the stranger was upon being transmatted into the ship), Avery turned to the other. "By the way, what's your name?" "...I have none. I'm Mandalorian; **that** is my identity." A heavy breath left the Hunter. "I'm gonna need to give some kind of name to the vendor here, or you won't be able to get any bounties." Which meant no Glimmer. "People normally just call me Mandalorian or Mando." Avery shook his head and turned on his heel, heading towards the church.

Of course as soon as the nearby Fallen spotted them, they started firing their wire rifles. The Mandalorian quickly ducked into cover, which his speed was impressive, and readied the Tatara Gaze he had gotten from the Black Armory. "...I guess you noticed the difference." "Fuck. Yes I did." The man hadn't even fired it yet, but he was already pulling back into cover, the sniper being lowered. "Sorry that's the only weapon we could get on such a short notice; the Gunsmith no longer sells his weapons the old fashion way. We could probably get one from the vendor." The Mandalorian nodded his head, turning his attention over to the mountain range behind them, looking down the sights.

_He adjusts quickly._ Makes Avery wonder what he does for a living back in his home system. This time when he pecked out of cover, all three enemies were cleanly sniped, but there was two more and Avery knew that the rifle in the other's hands was out of bullets. "Damn it..." "Like this." Avery spoke up as he fired a shot towards the mountains so he could reload, making sure that his movements were slow and clear enough for the Mandalorian to understand. _...Fuck._ Avery needs to get laid soon if he's that turned on by just _watching_ this stranger reload the sniper that smoothly and then take out the remaining enemies quickly afterwards. "Nicely done. Come on. There's little pockets of those guys littered about the area, so you'll have plenty of target practice while we're here."

Avery spoke as he headed towards the spot where the now dead enemies lie. There was those strange blue cubes that Drifter had showed him on the ground. "Go ahead. Pick them up." Doing so, the Mandalorian felt a twinge of rage go through him as they vanished almost as soon as he touched them. "Relax. You aren't registered yet, so you can't hold onto them yet, but Risun has created a second Glimmer pool for you." "That thing is holding my Glimmer?" " ** _Ghost_**. And yes she is. It's a small part of what she's capable of doing." The other man scoffed softly, but still picked up the only currency they had around here.

* * *

"Ah. Who's your new friend, Avery? I saw those sniper shots, by the way; beautiful." Avery giggled softly as the Mandalorian seemed to get a little flustered by the praise. "This is Mandalorian, Mando for short; he's a newly reborn Guardian so I brought him out here to get some field training." "I see. And I'm guessing you'll be wanting some bounties?" "And another weapon, if you don't mind. All he's got is the sniper." Devrim glanced around the area before gesturing to the desk that held the comm relay that he used. "The scout's a little old, but she fires just fine." The other moved to the desk and picked up the gun; a Trax Dynia if Avery recalls right. "...Thank you."

Avery didn't miss the way Devrim paused at the sound of Mando's voice; that man probably doesn't talk a lot because he knows the effect it has on people, right? "...Here we go. This is good one to start with." They had to kill Fallen out in the Winding Cove; large area with plenty of Fallen to shoot. They both took a copy of the bounty before heading down the make-shift ramp and out of the church. "Whoa!" Mando barked as a strange looking speeder bike appeared out of thin air, Avery already mounted on it. "Well? Get on." "How did you..?" "Oh, right. Risun can transmat my Sparrow in practically any place where there's enough space to do so."

"A Sparrow? That's what's that's called?" Avery hummed. "Different from your place?" "Yeah. Speeder bikes is what we'd call that." The Mandalorian said as he climbed on behind Avery, barely having time to lock his arms around the man's waist before he shot off towards their destination. "I've been meaning to ask: what did you do in your home system?" "I'm a bounty hunter; I track down and take in dangerous individuals and people who've managed to above the law who are wanted for one reason or another." "Is that why you perked up when Drifter said bounty? You thought it was something like your profession?" Mando nodded his head.

* * *

"...This place is beautiful." Avery laughed warmly at the awe in the Mandalorian's voice. "Not used to seeing something like this?" "I mean, most jungle planets got a view like this somewhere, but to have it everywhere..." Even though he knew the other couldn't see it, Avery smiled at him. "...You go ahead and roam around. I need to check on something." Not needing to be told twice, Avery watched as the Mandalorian set off towards some nearby Fallen, readying his new scout rifle and cleanly killing them one by one.

Heading towards back towards the broken highway, Avery took off his helmet and scanned the area. _There you are._ He'll admit that the man's good, but his curiously can give him away on a blue moon. "Risun, contact his Ghost." Avery spoke up as he headed more out of sight from both his new charge and an old prey. "...Good of you to join us, Dredgen Black." As he expected, there was no reply. "Did you think you could hide it forever? Come on now, we both know it was bound to happen; I _am_ part of the Vanguard's hunters as well as one of the few reminding members of Symmetry." Avery chuckled lowly over the comms. "Besides, you of all people know I went to the Shadows of Yor to understand what happened to my Light after what happened back then. Bet your still mad I nearly got you before you decided to play wolf among sheep."

Even from this far away, Avery could still feel the other Guardian's eyes burning a hole into his head. "Look. I know you're interested in the guy with me. I don't know much; he's not from this galaxy whatsoever, he's a Mandalorian--which even I'm not sure what that even is or means yet--and he's bounty hunter in him home galaxy; yeah know, my job when I'm not doing normal Guardian work." There was a short pause, Avery just barely hearing the other Hunter's breathing over the comms which was the only indicator that he hadn't closed the channel yet. "Until he gets more comfortable doing the things we do, is properly registered, and he and I **both** figure out how his ship managed to get him here and how long it's gonna be before he can get back, can you do me a favor and wait for me to contact you? I know you want to more about him personally--and I get it, so do I--but until he's used to this life, I don't think it'd be good for him to meet someone like you.

"He might try to kill you; you might try to kill me, though I honestly doubt you would." Avery paused, glancing up to the sky, sighing deeply. "...I don't even know if he has the Light, Durango. His armor, from what Risun as been able to scan without him noticing, is made of a metal we can't even find here. The child with him? Not part of a race we'd even find in our system. This guy is a complete unknown, and I want to have all the cards on the table before I even think of introducing him to a Guardian of Darkness like yourself. Hell, him even knowing me isn't the best thing for him if he does have the Light; you know how broken my own Light is."

Avery kicked a nearby pebble. "...I know you don't trust Drifter because he _left_ the Shadows--he's not a traitor like you think--but I went to him because he's been out of the Sol system before; there's humans out there, far, far from here who live the same life this Mandalorian does. I can't tell if that means it's a lifestyle, an actual race of people, or something else. But when I know everything, I'll contact you, okay?" The scoff on the other end was easy to miss if one wasn't actively listening for some kind of noise from the other end of the call, but Avery heard it. "Thank you. Oh, and the woman you're looking for is in the Tangled Shore; not sure where, but that's where a REAL traitor of the Shadows is. Ballsy woman to even think to attempt to start a coup to take control, let alone try to pull it off. Good hunting, and may shadows shield you." Avery ended the comm after that, going to check up on the Mandalorian.

* * *

"...Where you talking to someone while you were away?" Avery sighed deeply. _Right to the point with this guy, huh?_ "Yes. I know it's dangerous to send anyone into the Black Garden until we know more, but...I'm worried about that raid team." "Friends of yours?" Avery looked away from his scope, painful memories being ripped to the surface. "...Only one's I got left after...what happened..." The duo were just shooting any Fallen that happened to fall into their crosshairs, the Mandalorian already finished with the bounty, having turned it in after following Avery's instructions.

Though, life couldn't be easy could it? Avery got a frantic message from Devrim informing him that a sudden Fallen transport as broke orbit and was heading right for them. "Move!" Avery roared as the Fallen ship appeared and he narrowly avoided getting crushed by the Walker that had dropped from the ship. "The hell is that thing?!" "Fallen Walker. Aim for the lights on its legs, then the head once we break one of the leg guards." Avery sharply explained as he shoved the other into better cover from the arc bolts the walking tank fired. He's got no idea how strong the other's armor actually is against something like this, and he'd rather not find out that hard way.

They quickly got it weakened and were firing at the weak point once it was exposed, but it was back up quicker than Avery was expecting. "Shit!" The Fallen crew that accompanied the Walker decided to swarm Avery, and while he was pinned the Walker shot its heavy cannon at him. "Avery!" The Mandalorian shouted as he saw the man's body get flung into the air, clearly lifeless. The corpse landed only a couple of paces from the Mandalorian, but his fear was real. If this so called Guardian was killed that easily by this thing, what chance did he have?

"Don't worry about him!" Risun suddenly spoke up, floating next to the Mandalorian's shoulder. "What?!" "I can revive him in a bit. Right now, focus on the other Fallen in the area, lower their numbers." She instructed, the other man watching as the casing around her expanded and suddenly all of the pain he had been from lucky shots vanished and both the skin and fabric were mended. _What the fuck is going on?_ How in the Core system was that possible? Was this...Ghost...thing a roaming bacta tank? Pushing the thoughts aside, he quickly shot four of the Fallen dead before they retreated to cover.

A gasp to his left took his attention away as he watched as Avery, once a very much DEAD man, scrambled to his feet and joined him. "...What the fuck are you?" "A Guardian."


End file.
